The present invention relates generally to the field of protector devices that protect a phlebotomist and the like from accidental puncture by an exposed needle. Specifically, the invention relates to a needle protector having two engageable halves that enclose the needle of a catheter assembly following use of the needle in a patient.
Phlebotomists represent one sector of the health care industry exposed to risks arising from accidental skin puncture by used needles. Accidental skin puncture can introduce viruses, bacteria, and other elements present in the circulatory system. An increased awareness of the hazards of skin punctures has arisen with the advent of AIDS in the health care sector, since AIDS is reportedly transmitted via the circulatory system.
In normal practice, using a terminal needle a phlebotomist draws blood from an individual to deliver blood into an attached syringe, directly into sampling tubes, or via a catheter assembly to collection bags for storage and subsequent use. Once the blood is drawn and the phlebotomist removes the needle from the patient's arm, there is risk of puncture from the exposed contaminated needle. During subsequent blood sampling, a phlebotomist risks needle puncture while inserting a vacutainer on the receiving end of the same or an in-line needle assembly. A phlebotomist also risks accidental puncture while replacing the old needle cover.
Exemplary art protection devices, consist of a hollow cylinder having a large top flange designed to protect the phlebotomist from impalement. The needle point is guided and inserted into a small hole in the flange and the needle hub is snapped into place. Thus positioned, that pointed end of the needle extends into the hollow cylinder. A vacutainer, or other similar sample tube, can then be inserted into the opposite end of the device so that the needle point punctures the vacutainer stopper and a blood sample drawn from the patient is directed into the vacutainer. The sampling procedure may then be repeated, replacing the vacutainer for multiple sampling, or the entire device is discarded. This disposable device is then used to retain/contain the needle assembly for disposal.
However, with such a design, it is difficult to insert the needle tip into the entry hole of the flange. The phlebotomist who does not have keen eyesight may take a long time in positioning the needle into the flange, or may miss the flange and receive a skin puncture. There is also risk of damaging the tip of the needle if the phlebotomist does miss the flange opening. The damaged needle tip may result in impaired flow through the tip, and other undesirable results.
Thus, there is a need for a protection device that protects a phlebotomist from puncture by a used needle. Such a device may be utilized prior to sampling, for safe transport of the exposed needle, for sampling prior to disposal of the used needle, and for containing the used needle for disposal.